It Takes Two to Tango
by LordOfVeggie
Summary: High school teenagers Vegeta and Bulma aren't exactly the best of friends. Love, unfortunately, doesn't always care to make sense; not only that, but it's never so easy, either! VxB-AU/High School verse: Read&Review, please!


_**Takes Two to Tango**_

**Summary**: AU/High School verse: High school teenagers Vegeta and Bulma aren't exactly the best of friends. Love, unfortunately, doesn't always care to make sense; not only that, but it's never so easy, either! VxB

**Rating**: R due to some sexual content and/or humor.

**Writers note**: I do not own ANYONE in my story nor do I own Dragonball Z. By the way, please be honest with your reviews. Tell me EXACTLY what you think. Thanks!

Oh, and I am only showing the classes that Bulma has with other people in my fan fiction, which includes Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi, Yamcha, Krillin, or 18.

**I figured that I might resurrect this fan fiction and restore it. It was pretty popular 3 and a half years ago (in its heyday) and I hope that I can make it better AND finish it. :)** It's a stretch, but I shall try!

**Reviews are appreciated. ;D**

* * *

_**Bulma's House: 7:30 a.m.**_

_**Friday  
**_

* * *

"Bulma, dearest! Time to get up! First day of school!" Chimed Bunny, Bulma's ditz of a mother, as she patted her blue-haired daughter's leg. "Hunny, I made you breakfast. Besides, you don't wanna be late! It's already seven thirty, so I suggest that you get up!" And with that, Bunny turned around and walked out, leaving Bulma to rest a few more moments.

Bulma had actually been very excited about going to school; she would get to see her friends again and catch up with the "in" group in the school.

After five long minutes, Bulma got up and took a quick shower. Once out, she brushed her teeth and swiftly used a blow dryer to dry her sopping blue hair.

_"Now, just have to pick out an outfit. Hm...Ew, no way! Ugh, not that! Ew!" _Bulma flung her clothes here and there, desperately trying to find something to wear. Certainly she- a popular, gorgeous girl- could _not _show up with some hideous outfit! She would be gossiped about forever, if she did.

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock!**

The sound of someone's incessant knocking echoed off the Briefs' huge entryway walls. Bunny, heading downstairs after waking Bulma, went into a slow run to open the front door.

"Why, hello, Chi Chi! My, aren't you looking _gawgeous!" _Bunny's Brooklyn-like accent rang as she complimented Chi Chi. "I love the outfit! I would have never thought that a little Chinese dress paired with jeans and black flats could look _so _adorable! I mean, you should be someone's fashion designer, 'onestly! I would certainly wear that!" Bunny nodded approvingly, eyes merrily squinted as she looked Chi Chi up and down.

By now, Chi Chi, Bulma's best friend, was used to Bunny's long and seemingly endless chatter. Either way, she didn't mind Mrs. Briefs, at all.

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs," Chi Chi smiled politely, "is Bulma here?" She peeked past Bunny and up the long, huge, winding staircase, hoping to spot her friend.

"Oh, she should be almost ready. Hold on, will ya, hun?" Turning towards the staircase, she let out a high-pitched yell, "BULMA! Your friend is here! Come on or you're going to be late!" She turned back to Chi Chi and smiled happily, letting out a childish giggle. "She'll be right down. Can I get you anything? Tea, _cawfee, chalklet?_"

"Oh, no...Thanks," ChiChi replied, settling to wait for Bulma. Just then, her best friend started walking down the staircase slowly, taking her time, even though the pair only had ten minutes to get to class.

Chi Chi couldn't wait any longer. "Come on, Bulma! We're gonna be late," the dark-haired woman growled, impatient.

"Alright, alright! These heels are killing me..." Bulma adjusted the straps a bit before hurriedly making the rest of her way down the stairs.

But just as she was nearing the halfway mark of the staircase, she tripped clumsily and went barreling down the stairs like a bowling ball, almost knocking Chi Chi down as if she were a bowling pin. Immediately, Bulma popped up and fixed her skirt and shirt, not even offering Chi Chi any form of help.

Slowly, Chi Chi rose up, glaring at Bulma the entire time. Without saying a word, she pointed a stiff finger towards the door, letting her eyes speak her mind.

"Oh! Sorry, Chi!" Bulma apologized nervously, brushing her friend off. "Hee-hee..." A nervous giggle escaped and she quickly kissed her mom to avoid her easily-angered friend's eyes. "Bye, mom! I love you!"

"Bye, Bulma!" Bunny waved, smiling with her squinting eyes.

* * *

_**Arrival at WCH (West City High): **_7:55 a.m.

* * *

As Chi Chi and Bulma pulled into the school's parking lot (in Chi Chi's oh-so-glamorous white Capsule Corporation hovercraft), Goku turned around and waved at them, revealing the stupidest grin Bulma had ever seen.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" She couldn't help but laugh out loud, although, she stopped immediately once she saw Goku's best -and most arrogant- friend, Vegeta. She had to admit: he had grown (even more) handsome over the summer. "Hey, Chi, look at Vegeta: he still looks like something lives up his butt twenty-four seven," Bulma pointed out for an easy laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Oh my gosh, _so_ true!" Chi Chi agreed, giggling loudly as she turned her car off and dropped her keys into her purse.

"Hey, Bulma! Hey, Chi Chi!" Goku yelled loudly, waving and running around to greet his girlfriend at the driver's side door.

"Hey," Bulma and Chi Chi said in unison, each smiling brightly; they both rather liked the sweet-tempered Martial Artist.

Chi Chi got out and awarded her five-year boyfriend with a peck on the lips as Bulma watched, smiling. She had always thought that Goku and Chi Chi were _the _best couple in all of WCH.

"Alright, you two! Let's go get our schedules!" The smiling, blue-haired woman looped her hands through both ChiChi's and Goku's arms, forcing them apart. Looking back at Vegeta, she then stuck her tongue out at him and smiled smugly.

Vegeta's onyx eyes narrowed and he muttered an inaudible "wench" before following, a bit out place, behind the three joined friends.

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku ended up having first period together, which was social studies; third period, which was science; fourth, which was lunch (everyone had that together), followed by health. Chi Chi had food nutrition first, science second, social studies third, lunch fourth, health fifth, and sixth was math, along with Bulma, Krillin and his girlfriend, "18" (a nickname; nobody knew her real name).

Bulma decided to sit behind Goku, while Vegeta sat to his left and 18 to Bulma's right.

_**Brr-innnggg! **_The school's class bell rang loudly, making teens who were late run to class, and those who were in class took their seat quickly.

The teacher entered the room and walked to his desk. Bulma, who was throwing something away, turned around just in time to see him face-to-face. The teacher had a pair of prominent buck teeth and a hairy mole that sat below his left eye boldly. _"Oh my gosh, he looks like a squirrel!" _she thought to herself.

"Uh, how nice to meet you, sir..." She smiled falsely, walking backwards to find her seat. Backing up awkwardly as the teacher kept walking towards her, trying to shake her hand with his own sweaty hand, she offered her own reluctantly. Bulma tripped over herself once and got back up--only to accidentally end up sitting on Vegeta's lap!

"Get off of me, woman!" Vegeta bellowed, shoving her off roughly as he did.

Bulma ran back to her seat, thoroughly embarrassed. As soon as their teacher, Mr. Sham (who'd, oddly enough, said nothing about the 'incident'), sat at his desk and began taking papers out, Goku and Vegeta laughed heartily.

"Oh, Bulma," Goku sighed, wiping away a tear from his endless laughing. "How was your summer, B?" he asked, happily smiling at her.

"Uh..." Bulma thought for a moment about everything that she had done: she had gone to the beach, spent time with Yamcha, her longtime boyfriend, went to East City and completed another summer course in nursing and another in robotics and technology. "Oh, yeah! I finished my third year of nursing. So, they told me that it's no use to keep me for a course next summer, you know, because of how advanced I am. So, I got a job as a nurse's apprentice _and_ an internship!" the blue-haired seventeen-year-old stated proudly, beaming at Goku and 18 (and ultimately ignoring Vegeta and his usual scowl).

"Wow, B! Good for you!" exclaimed Goku in an equally proud tone, grinning at her as he patted her shoulder.

"Cool," the quiet but beautiful 18 agreed in her soft voice.

"Pfft, _please_! Her becoming a nurse is just another reason for Bulma to _'examine'_ people," Vegeta cut in rudely, ruining Bulma's proud moment. He smirked at her and Goku suppressed a laugh.

"Whatever, asshole. What's your future? Look, you can start your internship riding the back of a garbage truck," Bulma retorted, glaring at Vegeta. Goku clasped both of his hands over his mouth now. It was taking all of his strength _not _to laugh.

"You know, Kakarot, I saw this wench over here at her part-time job, the other day. She was wearing the standard _'uniform' _up at the mall's corner. By the way, ugly, nice place to situate your job. I'm sure that there's lots of business on _that_ busy street." He knew that he had gotten the best of her now. His smirk extended widely from ear to ear as Bulma fumed on the inside.

"Yeah, well, you're-" the angered teen began, before she was cut off by their teacher, Mr. Sham (who suddenly JUST noticed their quarreling).

"Alright, class, settle down! Settle. Down. Now, I have a little questionnaire that I would like everyone to fill out. It's just to get to _know _you all a little better." His eyes shot towards Bulma and 18 in particular before he began again. "It will be collected at the end of class. I look forward to your answers, all of them," Mr. Sham smiled, his bucktooth pressing ferociously on his chin.

Both Bulma and 18 stared at him and then glanced at each other awkwardly. "Ew," they whispered in unison.

The teacher started to hand out the papers to all of the students and stopped for an extra second at both Bulma's and 18's desk, with a little twinkle in his eye. Completely oblivious to the extra attention his friends had received, Goku turned sneakily to Vegeta and asked, "What are you putting for number one?" his lip jutted out as he whispered.

"The thing I dislike most? _Dumb, obnoxious, **ugly** girls." _Vegeta glanced at Bulma, sneering at her.

"Oh, that's mean, Vegeta!" Goku whined. A pause. "I'll put the same!" Quickly, he copied Vegeta's answer.

"You know what I hate most, 18?" Bulma aimed an ugly smile in Vegeta's direction, waiting for 18's reply. After a few seconds of not receiving it, she glanced at 18 and nudged her with an elbow. "You know what I _hate_ _most, 18?_" she reiterated, again, now sneering at Vegeta. "Arrogant, _**ugly**, stupid_ guys!" She nodded.

18 sighed, sounding extremely bored, before she replied, "Yeah, I hate them, too."

Both Vegeta and Bulma could not get any more smart remarks or jokes out of the questionnaire, and, therefore, the class was mostly quiet for the rest of the period.

"Alright, you all only have about thirty seconds before the bell. Place the questionnaires on my desk on the way out, please."

_**Brrr-iiiinnngg! Brr-innnng! **_The class jumped up, placing their questionnaires on Mr. Sham's desk before leaving. Bulma completely avoided his eyes, while he did the opposite and stared her down.

Once out in the hallway, and unheard by Bulma, Vegeta muttered to Goku, "There's a reason that he's staring her down like that. She must look familiar from the night before on that corner. Didn't I tell you?" He punched Goku in the arm all manly-like.

"Ow!" Goku whined, completely unmanly-like. "What was _that _for? Yeesh!"

Vegeta shook his head in annoyance. "Shut up, Kakarot."

* * *

_**Second Period: Science:**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good morning, class," greeted Mrs. Low with an annoying and monotonous tone. "We're not going to do anything today, except pair up with partners, m'kay? M'kay.

She began, once more quite monotonously, reading her list of paired students out loud. "........Lacy and Drew, Goku and Scott , Kira and Scarlette... and Bulma and Vegeta. That's it. Get with your partners and talk, or something...You know? M'Kay? M'kay."

Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Bulma stared at Vegeta. He returned it by glaring.

Reluctantly, Bulma sat closer to Vegeta, leaning away from him as if he smelled rotten.

"I can't believe this! Look at you! You stink!" Bulma finally said. Her nose curled up and she stared at him disgustedly.

"WHAT! Look at you, you stupid bitch!" he yelled, standing up and towering over her.

"Ooh!" the whole class cooed mischievously, happily instigating.

"_HEY_! Stop it, m'kay!? I'll let you off today, but don't pull it again," Mrs. Low said loudly, somehow still quite monotonously. She muttered to herself, "Cheeky little bastards. This is why my husband and I don't have children..."

For the rest of the period, both Bulma and Vegeta mutually ignored each other, arms crossed and eyes averted.

* * *

_**Fourth Period: Lunch:**_

**

* * *

**"Look at the lunch!" exclaimed Chi Chi, bearing a disgusted look and holding her nose tightly.

"I know! It looks like Vegeta's face: ugly, oily and it makes you wanna puke," Bulma laughed, hurriedly adding, "and it stinks!" Her hand flew over her mouth, as she leaned her head on Yamcha's shoulder.

Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh and Goku just stared. "The lunch is actually pretty good," he disagreed. "That's a compliment, Vegeta," he stated, turning his head towards Vegeta and nodding at him, not realizing that, by comparing Vegeta to food, he was hardly mollifying the intended insult.

Vegeta threw a big wad of the disgusting "puke" at Bulma and laughed obnoxiously. "Eat it, hoe! I know that you've heard _that _before!" At this, he broke into a wild fit of laughter. Bulma had gunky, yellow and chive-covered mashed potatoes caked in her _glorious_ and rare blue hair. Her mouth hung open as she glared at Vegeta.

Suddenly, a random high school teenager, _somewhere_ else in the cafeteria, yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and the cafeteria food was chucked across the room here and there as an enormous food fight broke out.

A few minutes later, the school's principal came running into the room. Instantaneously, his mouth dropped as he watched the food flying above his head. "Knock it off! CLEAN THIS MESS UP, NOW! The rest of your period will be spent cleaning!"After a long haze of moaning, groaning and loud protesting, the students begrudgingly obeyed, Vegeta looking rather proud at what he'd started.

After the principal was satisfied with the clean-up job, he allowed the students to leave, just as the bell rang.

* * *

_**Fifth Period: Health:**_

* * *

The overweight and middle-aged health teacher, Mr. Garter, addressed his class right after the bell rang. "We will be talking about many things in this class. Things that may be profound and things that may be, well, _profound_. After all, it is _Sex-Ed_." The class glanced slyly at whomever sat next to them before the teacher started up again." Now,we are also having a project coming up very soon called...Well, it doesn't really have a name, honestly. You'll have to carry a doll around and it will cry constantly if you don't take care of it correctly. It will also go "potty" and the baby's diaper must be clean, at all times. I'll get more into that when it comes up, but, for now, I'll just assign you your books. When I call your name, grab a book, come up here, and then you will sign your name..." he trailed off.

"Goku! Come on up!" called Mr. Garter. "Boy, what an odd name! Number?" He readied his pen, waiting for Goku to answer.

"Book 23. Yeah, it kinda is, I guess," Goku rubbed his head thoughtfully. He accepted the pen from Coach/Mr. Garter, signing his name and initials on the paper.

"Bulma! Come on up!" In a flash, his expression changed from a friendly smile to a small frown. "_She's gonna be one of those girls who I have to give out free condoms to or explain certain diseases to. Ugh! They all look the same..._" The coach thought to himself. "Ugh, book number?" His eyes remained completely glued to his paper, avoiding Bulma's at all costs. "Sign." He ordered, rolling his chair an inch or two away from her.

"Todd! Get up here!" Mr. Garter bellowed his repeated sentence.

* * *

_**Sixth Period: Math**_

_**

* * *

**_Annoyed, Bulma strummed into class slowly, clutching her books to her chest as she gazed at her feet.

**_Brr-iiiinnnngg! Brr-iiiiinnng!_** The beginning-of-the-period class bell announced for the second-to-last time.

Bulma glanced up and caught sight of Chi Chi, Krillin, and 18.

"Hey, Chi!" Bulma raced happily, thankfully-clean hair flowing, to Chi Chi and gave her a friendly hug. She turned to Krillin and 18 and greeted them, as well. "Hey Krillin, 18." But they were distracted, talking in quiet, yet fond whispers to each other.

"Hi, Bulma!" Sitting back down in her seat, Chi Chi grinned happily at Bulma. "How was your day?"

"...Interesting," was all Bulma could bear to reply. She looked around the room, her chin resting in her hand, before watching Krillin and 18 for a moment.

"I still can't believe what Vegeta did to you in lunch!" Bulma's best friend uttered softly with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know! What a jerk!" Angrily, Bulma's blue eyebrows pulled together tensely. She trailed off for a moment before she remembered something that she wanted to tell Chi Chi. "Oh my gosh, I only have Yamcha in _lunch_, Chi!

"Oh brother, Bulma." Rolling her eyes, Chi Chi stared at Bulma again. "Miss your boyfriend already? Classic." She turned in her seat to face the electronic board in front of the class.

"Ugh, whatever, Chi," Bulma responded with attitude and a roll of her eyes, as well.

"Good afternoon, class. I am your math teacher, Mr. Connor. Today, we're having a pop quiz to see what you all remember from last year. I expect complete silence and for these to be completed by the end of the period." After handing out the quizzes and disciplining a few noisy students, he stated, "Begin" and took his seat.

* * *

_**2:55 p.m.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I've graded all of your papers and will be handing them back to you." Strolling in and out of the aisles, he laid papers here or there, according to student's names. "Some of you," he said slowly, "did rather well. And _some_ of you didn't.

"Here you are, Bulma. Nice job! You, too Chi Chi!" Mr. Connor piped loudly.

"What did you get, Bulma?" asked ChiChi curiously whilst covering her own quiz.

"A 98," the Blue-haired teenager stated a bit boastfully.

"Oh, a 96," The jet black-haired teen replied. "You beat me," she sighed in defeat, throwing her paper in her bag.

_**Brrr-innnnngg! Brrr-innng!**_

_**

* * *

****The school parking lot: 3:06 p.m. **_

_**Friday  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bulma was leaning against Chi Chi's car, flirting and chatting with Yamcha, while Chi Chi flirted with her boyfriend, Goku. Although, he was a bit oblivious to it...

"So, Goku. Maybe we could..._study_ tonight?" ChiChi winked playfully, poking at his muscular chest.

"No, thanks, Chi Chi. Studying is boring!" Goku shook his head, eyes closed. "That's no fun on a Friday night!"

"Ugh, I'm dating an idiot!" _**Slap!**_ Chi Chi's hand came up hard on her forehead, leaving an imprint and ignoring Goku's "Hey!". Annoyed, she turned to Bulma. "Let's go to Dunkin' Donuts, B."

"M'kay. Bye, Yamcha. _Muah!_" Bulma kissed him lovingly on his cheek, turned and got into Chi Chi's hovercraft. She waved at Yamcha, smiling as he grinned handsomely and waved back.

* * *

_**Bulma's House: 3:29 P.M.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hip Hop dance music blurted loudly in the background as Bulma flipped noisily through a magazine and Chi Chi went through Bulma's closet, trying on different outfits and styles.

"Let's go to a club tonight, B," ChiChi stated, holding a shirt out and examining it before placing it back on the rack.

"Maybe, if Yamcha wants to go," Bulma replied, kicking her feet and reading an article listed as "Kissing Woes!". Chi Chi stared at Bulma with an irritated expression. "Okay, okay! Sure, let's go!" She tossed the magazine onto the end of the bed and sat up, watching Chi Chi carefully.

The tension faded. "Thanks, Bulma! I didn't want to go all by myself with all the boys," smiled ChiChi, waving her hand around and pulling a new article of clothing out. "Ooh! Cute. Let me call Goku and tell him to call the others to ask them if they want to go out with us." ChiChi dialed Goku's number and held the phone to her ear, tapping her foot while still holding the clothing.

"Hey, Goku here," a cheery voice stated.

" Hey, Goku! It's Chi Chi. Want to go to a club tonight?" At "tonight", she jumped up a little, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

By the way he replied, Chi Chi was sure that he was smiling which made her smile, too. "Okay, tell the guys and 18, will ya, babe?"

"Yeah, sure! We'll pick you two up around eight, okay? Krillin and 18 have their own ride and Vegeta is gonna get one with me and Yamcha, I think," he planned out quickly.

"'Kay. bye, Goku! I love you. _Muah!" _ChiChi exclaimed, practically kissing the _phone_ before she hung up. "We're going at eight, so let's hurry up!" Both Bulma and ChiChi ran into Bulma's walk-in closet.

* * *

_**Bulma's House: 7:53 p.m.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Oh, B! You look _so _cute! Yamcha is going to _melt_- and he'll be fighting off plenty of guys tonight!" Chi Chi winked, applying one more stroke of mascara.

Bulma was wearing an all black shirt that had no back, but a strap connecting it to its opposite side and the shirt also had a deep "V" neck in the front. She was wearing regular dark jeans and light make-up consisting of mascara and light lip gloss.

"Same to you, Chi!" Bulma agreed, once she saw her friend.

Chi Chi was wearing a shirt that was tight around the chest, but loose below it. She was also wearing a light colored mini-skirt to go with her black top; topping it off was a pair of red heels and mascara with a touch of light lip gloss.

_**HONK! HONNKK! **_The two girls ran to the window, peering out, and saw two hovercrafts.

"I guess Vegeta brought _his own_ car, B," ChiChi walked away from the window and grabbed her purse.

"Good," Bulma scoffed, grabbing her purse and following her friend out of the door.

Running to the hovercrafts, they got in and the cars sped off.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Next chapter:** What happens to Vegeta at the "club"? ('Hint, hint' 'wink,wink')

**Writer's note**: Goku and Vegeta AREN'T Saiyins. However, they both train in the same Martial-Arts classes together.

*Plastics= From "Mean Girls", which I DO NOT OWN.

*Goku IS stupid, I know. Who copies a questionnaire? Apparently, HE does. XD

**~Veggielover**


End file.
